The Halloween of Doom
by TH00PISqWRL216
Summary: On this day seven years ago, Dib had a Halloween that he'll never forget, but this Halloween Zim has big plans for Dib. Rated M for descriptive horror.


"Zim! You'll never get away with this!" I screamed as I lay on a table.

Zim turned around holding a large knife. "You know Dib, I never got to get a real look at the human anatomy." A devilish look came across his face. "There's a first time for everything.

? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ?

So your probably wondering how I ended up in this situation. It started yesterday at school.

"Alright you miserable failures." Ms. Bitters growled. "Tomorrow is the horrible day of Halloween and the school, completely disregarding my warnings, has planned to have a Halloween dance. "The whole class cheered. "Silence! It will be mandatory and you are to wear a costume."

"Why is it mandatory?" I asked.

"Because I like to see you pitiful children fail at talking to people and having friends."

Another kid raised their hand. "Can we bring a date?"

"I don't care!" Ms. Bitters snapped.

So the bell rang and I walked through the hallways watching as each student asked each other out to the dance or made plans to meet up with their friends. I, of course, was left to go alone. As I watched each student ask a person out and high five their friends, I saw Zim out of the corner of my eye. Naturally I followed him to see what he was up to. As I trailed him, I hid behind lockers and other students to make sure he didn't see me.

Then he walked up to someone at a locker and began to talk to them. I couldn't hear exactly what thy were saying. It looked like he was...asking for a date? I dashed across the hall to see the person's face.

"Gaz!" I said a little too loud. Their heads spun to me and I ducked behind the locker before they saw me. I peeked back around and they were talking again they stroke there awkwardly for a moment and Zim said something and walked off. Then Gaz turned in my direction and began to walk over. I ducked behind the locker again, but I already knew she saw me the whole time.

Her hands reached around the corner and grabbed my collar. "Oh hey Gaz, fancy meeting you here." I said nervously.

"Dib whatever you're planning on doing, you better not even think about it." Her grip tightened and her voice grew to a warning tone. "And if you even look at me or Zim at the dance, I'll be making some Halloween decorations out of you."

"G-g-got it." I stuttered.

She released me from her grip and she left. I quickly regained my composure and went off to question Zim. After looking for an hour I found him in the cafeteria sitting alone at the table he normally sat at. I walked over to him.

"What are you planning to do Zim?"

"Hmm?" He grunted giving me a very confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid Zim, I'm onto you." And I walked off.

That night I had a some of the worst dreams I had since that one Halloween all those years ago. I woke up in a cold sweat and began to get dressed. I put on my JTHM costume and went downstairs to get some cereal.

"Hello son!" My dad said in his cheerful voice. "So are you looking forward to the dance?"

"Not really..."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I'm going to be alone the whole time." I answered.

"Well that's no reason to be alone. You know, when I was your age-" He got cut off by his wrist communicator. "Well looks like I discovered another element so I have to go. Have fun at school."

Gaz came downstairs in a Zombie Piggie Slayer costume. "Hey Gaz." She just passed me grabbed her cereal and sat down. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke. "You better stay out of my sight at the dance Dib."

"I know." I looked at the clock. "We better go before we're late."

"Fine." She whined.

When we arrived at the school everyone was in their costume. Then there was flash of light and there I was. Back in that horrid dimension surrounded by the Halloween monsters.

"No! This isn't real!" I yelled. I closed my eyes tightly then I felt shaking and I opened them.

"Come on Dib, the bell rang." Gaz said before she ran ahead.

"This can't be happening again." I whispered.

? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ?

When I got to class, I saw everyone talking about their dates and what they're going to do at the party. I walked to my seat quietly and sat and there was another flash and I was back in that dimension. The monsters surround me and lunged, but before they got me I was brought back. Wait, last time I was physically taken there, but Gaz was able to shake me and bring me back.

'What's going on?' I thought.

When class was over, everyone stampeded out to into the hallway. I waited until the crowed at the door died down before I walked out. When I stepped out I in the Halloween dimension again, but I was taken out of it was fast as I was taken to it.

I shook my head and headed to the gym where the dance would be starting in a little while.

I watched as couple after couple and group of friends after group of friends arrived. Then Zim, without a costume or disguise, and Gaz walked in. I had to hold myself back from hurting Zim, knowing he was mocking me that I couldn't say a thing about him since everyone thought it was just a very good costume.

The song began to play and everyone was either hanging out with their friends or dancing. When the slow song started I looked over to see Zim basically forcing Gaz to go with him. They just danced for while, but they slowly got closer an closer until they were an inch from each other. Zim hovered over her for a moment, looked at me, smiled and kissed her. Then something snapped, that was it, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. Ignoring Gaz's warnings from earlier I walked to Zim, yanked him off of Gaz and punched him knocking him to the floor.

Gaz gave me a deadly look and helped him up. I walked away with my hands in fist of rage, not caring what Gaz was going to do to me later. When the dance was over I left as fast as I could. When I go home, went up to my room an closed the door behind me, but as soon as turned around I was in an unfamiliar, worn down house. I walked to the window and saw all monsters in the street.

There was pound at the bedroom door. "Come on little boy." A creepy voice called from outside. The pounding continued and finally a clawed hand ripped through the door and began to rip it apart. I climbed out the window as fast as I could, but I was caught by something and knocked out. When I woke up, I was on a table and saw Zim standing there looking at me.

"Zim, how did you end up here?" I demanded.

"If you must know...I made a machine that allowed me to reopen the gateway to the Halloweenie dimension. It took me years to finish, but its all worth it now..."

"What did you do to Gaz!?"

"Oh I did absolutely nothing to her. If I were you, I'd be worrying about myself." He turned to a table and was digging through an assortment of objects. "You know," he continued as he dug through the items "me and Gaz have been seeing each other for a long time, but deep inside I always knew we couldn't be together as long as you live. So I thought 'what's the best way to kill Dib?' Then I remembered the year dragged me into this dimension, how terrified you were the whole time. So I began to work on the machine, but I remembered, even I am not safe in the dimension so I made it to where your physical being could exist in both dimensions and your consciousness went to the Halloweenie dimension. When you got home I turned on the device, dropped off Gaz went to your room through a window, and took you to my base where you are now."

And that's where you came in. (Author's note: Stop here if your squeamish because this is where the M rating comes in.)

"Zim! You'll never get away with this!" I screamed as I lay on a table.

Zim turned around holding a large knife. "You know Dib, I never got to get a real look at the human anatomy." A devilish look came across his face. "There's a first time for everything."

Zim gave Dib something that forced my body to go wide awake. He brandished the knife and walked to the table. Zim plunged the knife into Dib's chest and pulled down, putting a large opening throughout his torso.

"What's this?" Zim said reaching into my chest pulling out my kidney.

I could only looked in horror as Zim continued to dissected me alive. Feeling every ounce of pain as pulled organs out observed them, played with them, and tossed them aside. The whole time he had a sadistic look, almost excited as he saw my pain a suffering. After ten minutes I began to fade, limb after limb going numb, my struggling grew weaker, and then that was it.

? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ?

There you have it. There's the story of how Dib Membrane, one of the only people who seemed to be capable of saving earth. Happy Halloween and good luck sleeping tonight!


End file.
